Goodbye to the Girl
by SleazyforAnyWeasley
Summary: Dean and Sam are sent to Alex Riggins for help. They fin d out that Alex has a connection to someone they once knew. Jo Harvelle. First story. Suck at summaries. I own nothing just Alex Riggins.
1. Meet Alex

"Bobby, where the hell is a book that we can actually use?" shouted Dean from the now smal cabin that the men now reside in.

"Oh, why don't you just go check one of the books at my house? Oh, wait, it burned down you idjit." Bobby replied gruffly.

"Well, Sam and I have nothing on how to defeat this thing! We don't even know what this thing is. People are just dropping no signs of foul-play or natural causes!" Dean signed.

"I can't help you boys, but I know someone who might be able to. Name is Riggins. Alex Riggins. She lives some miles north." Bobby said, he handed dean a peice of paper. "Here is the address, I'll call Alex and give the heads up."

"Thanks, Bobby. We'll go now." Sam said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The boys drove for two hours and finally reached the address. It was a ratty old house. It kind of reminded them of Bobby's place. They heard some Zeppelin coming from the back. So they headed over. Leaning over a '65 Mustang was a pretty and very young brunette. She turned around quickly and had a '45 pointed in their faces. Her gun lowered when she finally looked at the boys.<p>

"So, do I need to call my loved ones and say goodbye? I hear working with/helping the Winchesters makes you check out pretty fast." the young girl said in a voice harsher than she probably meant.

Dean was dumbfounded. Well at least after this girl pointed a gun at him she didn'y punch him in face. "Dammit." he thought or her again. He tries really hard not to do that. But there was something about this gir that reminded him of Jo.

"Uhhh, we are looking for an Alex Riggins? Is he around?" Sam finally spoke up.

"You're looking at him." replied the girl sarcaastically. "What can I help you with? Bobby called but gave me no details."

"We were hoping you had something that could help us identify and kill something. Here are our notes." Dean said as he pulled the notes out of Sam's bag.

"What do I look like? A secretary? You can do your research. The library is the first door on your right when you go in. Judging by what you have written down though I would suggest 'Native American Folklore' it's on the second shelf somewhere." Alex replied catching both boys off guard.

* * *

><p>Once they headed in the house they heard the music resume and the got to work. They spent a half an hour looking throuh the book, when Sam found it. It was a Two-Face. They resemble humans but have a second face on the back of their heads. Making eye contact with them either strikes you dead or paralyzes you, enabling them to come back and stab you to death with their sharp elbows. The only escape is to avoid ever meeting their eyes.<p>

They headed into the kitchen to ask if they could stay the night. It was storming like crazy.

"I already know this chick's response."

"We won't know unless we ask, Dean."

"I get the feeling she kind of hates us. So, it looks like it will be an Impala nap tonight."

They entered the kitchen to see the Alex drinking a beer while looking through what looked like a photo album.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"For someone who is about to ask me to stay the night, you shouldn't be judging me. I'm pretty sure Dean Winchester did a lot worse when he was my age. Which is 18 by the way. I can kill myself with cigarettes and die for my country, so, I will have a beer. " Sam laughed as Alex seemed to put Dean in his place. Only one other girl had done that. But Sam would not bring Jo up around Dean.

"You can stay for the night, you can eat whatever you like, and I will even let you have a beer. But you will be out by noon tomorrow." Alex said to Sam and Dean with a smile.

They both ate and then Sam went up to one of the guest bedrooms for the night. Dean and Alex were left alone at kitchen table. Dean stared at his beer label which he had memorized by now and Alex was still looking at that book.

"So, at the risk of geting my ass kicked out of here, why don't you like us? You seemed to have had your mind made up before we even got here." Dean said nervously.

"Look Dean-o. It's not that I hate you or anything, it's just hard to be around you boys." Alex said without looking up.

"Again, why?" Dean replied.

At this Alex gotup from the table and chugged the rest of her beer. She looked at Dean and he could swear she was holding back tears.

"You got my best friend killed." Alex replied harshly. She ran out of the room and headed up stairs. Dean heard the door close and then got up and started cleaning off the table when he saw it. A photo of a slightly younger Alex and she had her arms thown around someone. They were both beaming. The other girl was someone Dean never thought he would see again. Jo.


	2. Family Ties

A/N: I own nothing but Alex Riggins. I imagine Alex as looking like younger Leighton Meester. Also, Jo will be coming in very soon. Wait just a little longer. Enjoy! And please review!

* * *

><p>Well Dean got no sleep that night. He dragged himself down to the kitchen at eight to grab some breakfast. When he saw Sam who was staring at the photo. The photo that kept Dean up all night.<p>

"This is why she had the attitude." Sam said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, and she blames us." Dean replied guiltily.

"They looked so happy. I thought Alex reminded me of Jo."

"Yeah, me too. It was my first observation about her."

Both boys quickly became when Alex entered the room. She stared at them for a moment before grabbing the book off the table.

"The weather isn't getting better, you can wait out the storm." Sam and Dean nodded at this.

After asking Alex, Sam went up to take a shower. Leaving Alex and Dean alone again. They sat in silence for a few moments when Alex finally spoke up.

"I knew Jo since I was a baby. Our parents were friends. Ellen was like another mom and Jo... she was my bigger sister and best friend. My parents died on a hunting accident and my brother Nate took care of me. I got emancipated when I was 15 in case anything ever happened to him, so I wouldn't end up in the system. Anyway, Jo always came to check on me, and she called twice a week. Then, after some incident in Duluth, Jo started hunting with and dating called it off when the apocolyse hit. Jo went with Ellen and my brother went God knows where. Then, Bobby called and told me about Carthage. I haver divided my time since helping hunters, looking for my brother, and trying to get over the loss of Jo."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were so close." Dean choked out.

They sat in a few more moments of silence. Dean honestly didn't know what to say. This girl like Jo had lost all of her family and then she lost her friends too. And he was partly to blame.

"I just want her back. I need my family." Alex said as she held back tears.

"I get that. She isn't ghost but Jo still haunts me. I have nightmares. Nightmares where I go back to that night and she keeps dying and there is nothing that I can do." Dean said also trying to hold back his tears.

Alex watched his eyes brim with held back tears and felt guilty about how she had treated them.

"Worse are the dreams," Dean continued, "In the dreams I save her. Or she never died. And I'm happy. She's happy. Sammy and Bobby are happy and we are a family. And then I wake up and remember it was only a dream. And that is the worst part. Knowing it wasn't real and will never be real."

Dean tried to get up and leave so he could pull himself together,

"I'm sorry." Alex said as she stood up too. "I don't blame you. Jo wouldn't want me too."

Then Sam came around the corner and entered back into the kitchen. He was freshly showered and he pointed to the window showing that the storm had cleared.

"Well we better getting out of Alex's hair. WE have a drive ahead of us for the hunt and I bet Alex is so ready to have you out of here." Sam said laughing.

Alex gave Dean a nod and the boys went to get their stuff. Sam loaded all the stuff into the Impala and gave Alex nd awkward hug and a 'thank you.' Dean gave Alex a smile and a hair ruffle and got into the driver's seat.

"So, am I going to see you boys again?"

"Do you want to?" Dean relpied.

"I actually wouldn't hate it."

And with that the boys were off. Dean made himself promise that he was going to call Alex.


	3. Surprise

A/N: I own nothing but Alex Riggins. I know its short. I am going to try and upload another chapter tonight! Thank you for reading! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>The boys and Alex had been friends for about a month now and Dean calls Alex every other day. Sam will even sometimes call her. They invited her out on a hunt but she declined. They were headed back from a hunt in Ohio, when Dean got a call. 'Riggs' flashed on the screen.<p>

"Dean, I need your help. I may have done something that you will hate and love." Alex said nervously into the phone.

"We are on our way. We're just going to call Bobby and let him now we are making a stop. Be there in about an hour." Dean replied quickly.

Dean hit the gas while Sam called Bobby. They made it in forty minutes. Dean ran out of the Impala and swung open Alex's door.

"Riggs! Riggs! What is it?" Dean called out to the empty hallway.

"In the kitchen!" Alex relpied at an equally loud volume.

Dean and Sam made their way into the kitchen to find Alex baking a pie of some sort and drinking out of a bottle of Jack. She looked up at them nervously and gestured for them to take a seat. The boys listened and sat down. Alex set down a plate of cold pizza and a beer for each of th boys. Both quickly grabbed a slice.

"So what do you need us for?" Sam asked with a mouth full of pizza.

"I will tell you but I need you to promise not to get mad?" Alex replied.

"Well that sounds like good news." Sam relpied sarcastically.

"Well? Do you promise?" Alex said, her words coming out harsher than she meant.

"Promise." Both boys nodded as they said it.

"Good, now follow me upstairs please."

* * *

><p>Both boys followed Alex up the stairs. She lead them to the door of the room next to her's. Alex looked up at them nervously and turned the handle. Neither of the Winchester boys were prepared for what was before them.<p>

"Jo?" Dean choked out.

Alex nodded. Sam and Dean just couldn't believe their eyes. Alex gestured for them to be quiet and go out into the hallway.

"WHat the hell?" Dean wishpered angrily.

"I...uhhh...made a deal." Alex replied quietly.

"What!" Both boys said loudly.

"Shhhhhh"

Dean couldn't believe it. The girl he lost. The one he knew he would have loved. Was laying just beyond the door And his "little sister" made a deal, a deal with a demon to make it happen.

"I need her back. So, last night I couldn't take it anymore and I made the deal. And now we have her back. She is tired, she was up all last night with nightmares. I don't know what of but, I thought it best not to ask." Alex said as she and the boys walked down the stairs and made their way back in the kitchen.

Both boys didn't know what to say. They were speechless. They were caught between being mad at Alex and happy because Jo was back. Dean didn't know wheter to yell at Alex or hug her and thank her. So he said the first thing that came to mnd. And it was what both Sam and him wanted to know but also didn't want to ask.

"How long? How long did you get?" Dean asked, afraid of the answer.

"Five years."

"What? Standard is ten years! You got cheated." Sam repied angerily.

"I know what the standard is!" Alex yelled in response, "but Jo is special. She is helpful to you guys. She benefits you and the demons don't want that. They also don't like me. I help hunters for a living. I accept what I have done. I have no regrets. Please accept it too."

Before either boy could say anything in response to Alex, they heard movement upstairs. They went to the stairs and looked up. They still weren't completly ready for what stood before them.

"Hi, boys." Jo smiled.


	4. Good to be Back

An:I do not own anything accept for Alex. Again it is short. I promise that they will get longer. But I posted two chapters in one day! Yay! Enjoys! Reviews are the best!

* * *

><p>Jo ran down the stairs andd skidded to a stop infront of the boys. She then threw arms around Sam.<p>

"It's good to have you back" Sam said as he smiled.

Jo turned to Dean. She then flung her ars around Dean and he responded with the same enthusiasm. He eve lifted her up a bit and they swayed on the spot. A few moments passed until both Alex and Sam cleared their throats. Dean put Jo down and released he. They stared at each other for a few moments until Alex spoke up.

"Not that I'm not loving this chick flick moment or anything but we need to get Jo settled. She has no clothes or money." At this Dean looked at Jo again and saw that she was in a pair of sweats and a Metallica -shir, both were much too large for her.

"They were Nate's. He left them here and I needed something to wear. And aas much as I love wearing ex-boyfriend's clothes, I would really like some of my I need you boys to spot me forty. Alex already gave me forty too." Jo said looking up at the Winchesters.

Sam pulled out his wallet and gave Jo the money. She promised to pay him back. And with that she bounded out the door, calling out that she will be back in an hour. Once, they heard her pull out with Alex's Mustang the boys turned Alex.

"Where is she going to stay? When will she hunt? What will she drive?" Sam sputtered out quickly.

Dean who hadn't said a word since he saw Jo coming down the stairs finally spoke up.

"Are you crazy? She will be with us. She won't hunt. She will do research!" Dean yelled.

"You're the crazy one if you think Jo won;t be hunting." Alex said back to Dean.

A loud and heated arguement between the three erupted. It lasted about twenty minutes and then calmed down.

"So, it's decided. Jo, will live with you and borrow your car. Then, since she has been God knows where since her death, we will work her back into the field. Making sure she isn't to rusty." Dean said calmy.

"Agreed." Alex and Sam said in unison.

Only moments later did they hear the sound of Jo pulling up to the house. She came in and whispered to Alex.

"We will be upstairs. Get ready to go out to the local bar in twenty." Jo said as she was already walking up the stairs.

Sam and Dean waited patiently for Jo and Alex to hurry up. Then Alex came down and explained she wasn't going because she did not want to get a reputation in the down. She explained how Jo would do some of her signiture hustling that night. Jo came into the living room and Dean's mouth dropped. She looked stunning. She had a short, skin-tight, red dress on and pumps. She had light makeup with a little it of a smokey eye.

"Wow. You look...Wow." Dean said stumbling over his words.

"Thanks. How else do you think I am going to get money out of these suckers." Jo smiled and winked at Dean.

* * *

><p>Next the boys watch Jo at work!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry I have been absent from this story. I have had a hugely busy school year, as well well as a lot of personal things going on. As well as a major case of writer's block. I will be posting more soon. I promise. Sorry!

PS: I am sorry if you thought this was going to be a new chapter update.


End file.
